


A cracked little girl became a broken woman

by NoahxDingle



Category: Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Family, Flashback, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, alcoholic, mental health, mother & son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahxDingle/pseuds/NoahxDingle
Summary: Charity attempts suicide, but will she be saved, by the person she left the letter for.I’ve kinda created my own future storyline as the current ones are shit.
Relationships: Charity Dingle & Noah Tate, Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 14





	A cracked little girl became a broken woman

The soft rain drops pat on her tender skin, as the wind blows in her face, and makes her wobble on her drunken feet. She holds the mostly drunken bottle of vodka in one hand and vanessas engagement ring in the other, along a bag full of rocks on her back, that should be enough to drag her to the bottom, drown her and make sure she makes no misery to anyone else again. She was Charity Dingle, all she was, was a dirty little prostitute, who even her own father didn’t want.

_“ **Your nothing but a dirty slapper”**_

the voices god the voices

she thought if Vanessa was back in the village for a bit, they would rekindle or something, but Vanessa still despised her, she’s not even allowed to see Johnny, and everytime she sees her, she runs into the house, like is she really that bad, that worthless, that she doesn’t even get a word.

_**”who would want you, your just used goods”** _

I mean she understands why her dad drunk him self to sleep every night, it takes away all the pain, even if it’s just for a few hours, before you feel like someone blended your head and punched you in the stomach, her life was a car crash, and her soul left her along with her heart, no wonder everyone she meets thinks she’s such a selfish, bitter bitch.

**_“You are not a member of this family”_ **

**_”your nothing but a tart, who got shacked up in the whore house”_ **

“Is this what you want, is this what you want from me” she drunkenly shouts at the sky

Her face was wet from tears, her mascara was smeared all down her face and her eyes where red from crying, she’d just crossed the line to many times, she just wanted Mackenzie to pay, pay for ruining the best thing that ever happened to her, making her tiny little rocket woman disappeared, it had been nearly 6 months now and it still hurt like it was yesterday, but there’s one thing with Charity dingle, if she isn’t shown love and affection from the people she loves, she looks for it elsewhere.

**_“Vanessas lucky she escaped”_ **

**_“You only care for yourself”_ **

The voices, oh god the fucking voices

“LEAVE ME ALONE” she screams at the sky

The She remembers the look on Noah’s face, when she came back with blood on her hands and clothes ,

 _”what have you done”_ he whispered as he got up off the sofa

” _I’m so sorry, he was just there at the wrong time noah, you have to believe me you have to help me”_

it still hurt her even if it was a whole week ago and Mackenzie deserved it, he was going to rape her, he’s much bigger than she is and she was in a bad place, she didn’t want to drag Noah into a murder scene, but she needed help to bury the body, now Noah has once again taken the fall for her stupid actions, 

She watched as her son was violently shoved down on the bonnet of a police car and handcuffed, she saw the pain, in his innocent eyes, he was a good kid and he tried to do the best for himself he could, but Charity once again ruins his life.

_**”he’s going down for a murder that he didn’t do charity and your just gonna let it happen”** _

**_”you deserve nothing”_ **

she hated herself, always has and always will, she wants to go and speak to him she really does, but she can’t, she can’t face him.

**_”she’s not worth it leave her”_ **

”god I’m suCH A STUPID COW” Charity screams as emotions flow through her like a waterfall, thinking about everything chas and Debbie had said to her, it’s not like the dingles are perfect, they are just a bunch of hypocritical pricks, the dingle code never helped her when she was shacked up pregnant at 14 while a fully grown adult was abusing her just so she can have a home, and food.

_**”you deserve to be locked up”** _

“STOP IT” Charity holds her hands to her ears 

_**”you keep having babies and abandoning them, one after the other”** _

”please no make it stop”

_**“I wish you would have sold me forever, I would of had a way better life”** _

“Please, please just make it stop” she cries gasping for air 

_**“Just jump Charity, jump”** _

”will you leave me alone then” 

_**”jump”** _

_**”jump”** _

_**”go on big woman”** _

“I’m sorry ok, IM SO SO SORRY”

_**“Your just a manipulator”** _

“No, I promise I’m not”

_**“You used everyone, just like you used your son, to save your skin”** _

“STOP, just MAKE IT STOOOPPPPP” Charity bellows at the top of her lungs

_**”To save a life that wasn’t worth living”** _

charity falls to her knees, the water looks so tempting, just end it all, there and then, the deep void within her, the anger, the fury and the heartache, it was just too much, and she couldn’t do it anymore.   
  


what’s a life without a meaning, she’s lost everything and everyone, she’s alone in this world and if she doesn’t take matters into her own hands she just fade away.


End file.
